Kirika Ueno
|-|Kirika Ueno= |-|Dual Wielding Wathes= Summary Kirika Ueno is a classmate of Haruaki Yachi and the class representative. She was sent to Haruaki's school to observe Konoha Muramasa by an organization that researchs Wathes, an organization Kirika was forced to join by her older brother. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C Name: Kirika Ueno Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Researcher Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (Mid, can heal fatal wounds like her heart being pierced, being disemboweled or her head being blown off, can regrow limbs), Immortality (Type 3 & 8) | Healing Attack Potency: Likely Street level (Tragic Black River can casually break human bones and can be used as a whip to tear human flesh down to the bone, but Kirika mostly uses it as a rope to bind and restrain enemies) Speed: Likely Peak Human (Though slower and weaker than Wathes like Fear or Konoha Kirika can contribute in fights involving fighters of comparable level) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, higher with Tragic Black River (Can casually carry herself and another person to the roof of a school) and Chupacabra Bandage Striking Strength: Human Class, likely Street Class with Tragic Black River Durability: At least Human level, hard to kill due to her immortality Wathe Stamina: High, can continue fighting with multiple injuries, sometimes continuing moving despite suffering lethal injuries Range: At least several meters with Tragic Black River and Chupacabra Bandage Standard Equipment: Tragic Black River, Gimestorante’s Love. She borrowed Chupacabra Bandage in vol 17 after temporarily losing Tragic Black River, later wielding both Wathes. Intelligence: Above average, skilled fighter and researcher from a group studying Wathes Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, she'll die if Gimestorante's Love is removed from her body, can be "killed" and disabled by sufficiently lethal injuries Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gimestorante's Love: A Wathe in the form of a bondage outfit that was created as a result of a sadist cursing how easily his female slaves died and said female slaves cursing their fate of abuse. The wearer of this outfit cannot die of physical injuries and automatically heals any damage taken, such as a broken neck, having their belly sliced open, their heart being pierced, reattaching or regrowing lost limbs and even having their head blown off. Any lost blood either retreats back into the body as it heals or simply disappears after a while. However, the speed of recovery depends on the size of the injury; major wounds can require several minutes or more to heal and regrowing limbs takes a significant amount of time compared to just reattaching them. The owner is still affected by blood loss and they can be "killed" by sufficiently lethal injuries, in which case they lose consciousness while the outfit heals their body. Its curse will kill the wearer if they ever take it off. Tragic Black River: A Wathe in the form of a long black leather belt that was the favorite tool of a serial killer. The strangling belt can continuously extend even if severed, and can be controlled by the wielder to act as a binding rope to grab, restrain and crush the enemy's body or even be used as a whip to tear and strip the flesh of a human, although Kirika doesn't use it this way. Kirika can also use it for mobility, grabbing into things and then retracting it as if it were a grappling hook. Its curse drives the user to strangle, torment and kill someone regularly, which Kirika deals with by using it on herself, as Gimestorante's Love prevents her from dying. Chupacabra Bandage: Chupacabra Bandage is a Wathe in the form of a long strip of bandage that can continuously extend even if severed. Its power is the ability to stop the bleeding of any wound, no matter how critical, to heal it. However, its curse makes it feed on blood the instant it wraps around the wound, which is accompanied by intense pain. Once it's full, both the original pain and the pain caused by the feeding will disappear temporarily. After feeding the bandage can sever itself to leave a part of itself treating the wound. Additionally, Chupacabra Bandage can be used as a binding weapon like Tragic Black River, and can also be used for mobility in a similar way. Key: Base | With Chupacabra Bandage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Humans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Whip Users Category:Healers Category:Cursed Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9